JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Over the World
by Cartoonmemory
Summary: Before the final battle with DIO the Stardust Crusaders entcounter a snag in their journey. They will have to deal with being stranded in the Persona [WORLD]. Will they be able over come the Dark Hour or fall to a horrible [FATE]. Either way our heroes [STAND] proud!
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer

I don't own Persona, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, or the 7th stand user. All respective properties belong to their respective owners.

This story is based around the 7th stand user and Persona 3. It takes place before the stardust crusaders enter DIO's mansion and a few days before Aigis joins the SEES group. If you haven't played either games then I highly recommend you do. To make things clear **[STANDS]** are superior to personas in terms of creativity and battle prowess, while personas are more versatile in what they can do they still are limit to certain move sets. A key factor in battles it's about how you use your powers, and not just over powering your opponents. This is because I find it makes for more exciting fights and more realism in my writing.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

This world is a bizarre place, with things like **[FATE]** that cannot be changed, and **[GRAVITY]** that brings people together coexisting. There are mysteries left unsolved and stories untold, fading away into obscurity before they take hold. The **[WORLD]** has been changed by an endless loop mixing past and future together into an unrecognizable form with infinite potential. It closely resembled the original **[WORLD]** that was long lost, some could argue that it was the original brought back to take it's rightful place. The story begins in the Year 1989 and an event that will decide the **[FATE] **of the entire **[WORLD] **is about to take place. Unfortunately for this **[WORLD]** that will be delayed, but for another it means salvation. For in this **[WORLD] **lies an individual that has the power to alter **[FATE] **itself, the 7th **[STAND]** user.

* * *

_**Cairo, Egypt**_

**_Year 1989, Jan.15_**

* * *

Several men are** [STANDING] **in front of an old extravagant three-story mansion made of terracotta, it is surrounded by a wall and an extensive garden which includes numerous palm trees and other exotic plants, and with four towers on each corner of the rectangular main building. **[LURKING] **within is an ancient evil that is over a century old that these men have come to vanquish. One of these men is a tall extremely muscular high schooler named Jotaro Kujo, he is 195 cm tall and wearing modified trench coat-length school uniform with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. He also wears a pair of leather shoes. An iconic cap sits atop his head adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand.

**[STANDING] **right beside him are his allies on this dangerous journey. The oldest of the group being just as tall as Jotaro is his own grandfather Joseph Joestar, he wears a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands. He overall looks similar to Indiana Jones.

There is the silver haired French man clocking in 185 cm in a fitted black tube top, shoulderless except for one strap running from his chest over his left shoulder. He also wears a pair of light trousers with pouches tied to the belt on each of his hips. This was the ever noble Jean Pierre Polnareff.

Next to him the Egyptian man **[STANDING]** at 188 cm, who's attire consists of a robe with elbow-length sleeves and a scarf around his neck. He has two identical scars that run down his cheeks. He wears a headband or headscarf wrapped around his forehead and keeps his hair in a style resembling Bantu knots, as well as wearing a long ponytail. He wears earrings comprised of a single, long chain of medallions, resembling a necklace. The largest of these medallions is engraved with the Egyptian ankh symbol; a large tassel hangs from this medallion, resting atop his chest. The smaller medallions are engraved with various other symbols. He wears a varying number of thick metallic bracelets on both of his wrists. The wise fortuneteller Muhammad Avdol was sternly looking at the door of the mansion waiting for any activity.

Infront of them is a small, black and white Boston terrier dog who had a height of 33 cm. In another time he would have been missing a leg in the battle against Pet Shop an dangerous bird **[STAND]** user, but thanks to the intervention of his fellow crusader he was able to escape dismemberment.

Next is another high school student, a young man of above-average height of 178 cm and fit to slender build and red hair. He is wearing a slim-fitting long green high school uniform and cherry shaped earrings. His eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses held two thin scars vertically crossing both eyes. His name is Noriaki Kakyoin who was joining backup with the group after getting out of the hospital.

Finally the last crusader is an average Japanese high school teen. He has an athletic build, gained from rigorous training and fighting on their journey, and height of 180 cm. The boy wears a bluish black school uniform and purplish-red t-shirt. This was Senbun Otomine, or Seven as his friends call him, the seventh **[STAND]** user of the group.

These men were on a mission to end an evil that plagued the Joestar family and save the life of Holly Joestar. Holly was being plagued by her own **[STAND]** and unless they defeated the evil in fifty days she would die.

That evil that was the undead monster that was DIO. Originally DIO was Dio Brando who was adopted into the Joestar family, but in an attempt to take the fortune for himself Dio became a **[VAMPIRE]** and battled his brother Jonathan Joestar. The two would continue this fight until Dio was left a head and killed Jonathan and took his body. Unfortunately for DIO he was sunken to the bottom of the ocean within a coffin of his own design, until a century later a group of fished his coffin from the sea floor. After killing the crew he obtained a **[STAND]** and gathered many allies in his goal of global domination. After beating nearly all of DIO's servants the crusaders standing in front of his mansion prepare to face the final battle ahead. Joseph eyes full of determination turns to his allies with a question.

Joseph: So shall we head in?

Senbun contemplates the situation for a moment, he was skeptical of the ease of entering the mansion. Not wanting to take an unnecessary risk Senbun addresses Joseph.

Senbun: Wait a minute Mister Joestar!

This causes the rest of the group to pause and turn to him. Advol perplexed by Senbun's outburst asks the boy.

Advol: What is it Seven?

Collecting himself Senbun explains his reason for stopping them.

Senbun: I know we only have five days left, but even so we can't rush things like this.

Confused by the sudden hesitation Polnareff voices his counter argument to his friend.

Polnareff: What are you talking about Seven!? DIO's mansion is right in our sight and we have the element of surprise! If we strike now we can finally end this!

The high schooler takes a small look at Iggy and attempts to further elaborate his reasoning to his allies by providing the facts.

Senbun: Remember Polnareff, DIO is a vampire and it's almost nighttime. We would just be giving him more room to fight, and Iggy and I are still sore from battling that bird. Besides I have a feeling DIO already knows that we defeated his guard, why else would the front gate be unlocked!

Understanding what Senbun was saying Kakyoin placing his hand on his chin and closes his eyes.

Kakyoin: I see, so our best course of action would be to rest up and strike at the first crack of dawn.

Tilting his hat and covering his eyes Jotaro says his catchphrase.

Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze, we just be walking into another one of DIO's traps.

With everyone having been assessed the risks in attacking Joseph decides they will go back and prepare.

Joseph: Alright lets wait till tomorrow, there is no such thing as too prepared when it comes to DIO.

The group nods their heads at Joseph's declaration as they head back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

* * *

After returning to the hotel the group decided to stay in groups of incase DIO might send anyone after them. Senbun was bunking with Jotaro and Kakyoin tonight. As he sat on the edge of his bed polishing the sword he received from his friend Utah when they first met his roommates enter and Kakyoin remarks.

Kakyoin: Still polishing that sword I see.

Senbun nods his head at the statement and stops polishing the blade to speak to his friends. Jotaro looks at the sword and turns to his friend with a question.

Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze, you sure you'll be able to handle it Seven? Last time you used it almost sent you flying into a cliffside.

Despite all his progress Senbun has made all the way he could handle the full force of the sword. His first most attempt was when they were battling against a strange man who had summoned empowered versions all of their previously defeated enemies, after long rush of battling both Jotaro and Senbun had grown tired. Wishing to end it quickly Senbun drew the sword and destroyed the all the remaining **[STANDS]**, but sent him into the air and he was out of commission for a day. His second time with the sword he had to use his **[STAND] **to wield the power.

Senbun: I appreciate the concern guys I really do, but the Sword of St. George could really help us out against DIO. Besides I think I'm making progress with it, all I have to do is drape Sonic Youth over me like an armor.

Kakyoin raise an eyebrow at the name and asks.

Kakyoin: St. George? You said this Utah's his family got this sword from St. George?

Senbun raises his hands motioning for his friend to slow down so he could explain.

Senbun: No, no! You see Utah's family meet a man named George and from what he told me the man was very noble and generous. So I decided on naming it in honor of kindness.

This answer caused both of his friends to smile at him, which lead to Senbun scratching the back of his head. After the discussion of the sword and it's history was done Jotaro sighs and puts his both hands in his pockets and Kakyoin asks with a serious expression.

Kakyoin: So this is it? Seems so surreal and yet foreboding to be so close to DIO. I fear as the paranoia of being attacked will put me on edge for the entire night.

Jotaro looking slightly annoyed at the way conversation was going and proclaims with voice calm.

Jotaro: Quit it with the drama already, we will beat the shitty bastard.

Smirking with gusto Senbun crosses his arms on his chest and happily agrees with his tall friend.

Senbun: JoJo is right Kakyoin we just have to give it everything we got!

Laughing lightly Kakyoin stands proudly.

Kakyoin: Believe me I don't intend to hold back, not even a single bit. We can't afford to lose here for Miss Holly sake and the world.

The three high schoolers smile as display their confidence in themselves. The crusaders continue to talk for sometime before they head off to bed. As they were midway through discussing dreams Jotaro notice something was off. It wasn't long before Senbun and Kakyoin both felt the off putting presence in the room too. Jotaro looks around to see what was the cause and spotted their luggage sinking into ground he tried to warning the two, but by then it was too late. The three struggled trying to get free and as they looked around the floor began to shift into a whirling vortex of dark colors slowly swallowing all the furniture and anything else on the ground.

Kakyoin: It's pulling us in the more and more! Is this a **[STAND]** or it's ability!?

Trying to figure out the strange **[PHENOMA] **Senbun asks aggravated as he attempts to escape from the sinking floor while looking for anything that was causing this.

Senbun: If so where's the user!? We're on the 5th floor so are they above or below us!?

The third JoJo grits his teeth in frustration at their inability to get free and calls upon his **[STAND]** for help.

Jotaro: Damn It! Star Platinum!

As the **[STAND] **emerged from his user he punches the ceiling creating several holes for him and his friends can to latch onto. Picking up on what Jotaro had planned Senbun and Kakyoin follow his lead summoning their **[STANDS] **to pull them up while they hold onto the ledges. Their **[STANDS]** pulled them up with all their might with Kakyoin turning Hierophant Green into a make shift ladder for his friends to climb, while Senbun used Sonic Youth to create wind currents that pushed them upward. As they made little progress in escaping the vortex, the force increased twice over and continue to do so.

Senbun: We won't be able to escape if this thing gets any stronger!

Struggling they continue to hold on for dear life. Taking it's toll Kakyoin gives an rundown of their predicament.

Kakyoin: My Hierophant can't hold out for long. Trying to withstand the force and keep us from sinking further is becoming increasingly difficult! If this keeps up my **[STAND]** will be ripped in pieces! We must leave the room immediately, Jotaro destroy the wall it's our only hope!

Jotaro grunts frustrated by the ever increasing vortex reasons against this course of action.

Jotaro: We know next to nothing about this thing for all we know it could already have affected the entire floor. Even if try to smash the wall to the outside with Star Platinum this thing will just suck in my **[STAND] **the moment I do.

The trio grew more and more worried by the second. Suddenly before they could react the walls begin to break away causing Hierophant to lose it's holding. This left the three falling desperately attempting to find something to hold onto. Unfortunately there was nothing left for them to grab hold and they begin to be consumed by the vortex once again. They thought that this might possibly be the end of the line and yet the didn't give up hope. Still fighting on against the vortex until the very end. Soon enough they were gone, but this the end of the **[STORY]**, in fact it's just the beginning of another **[STORY]** a small break if you will. For those who **[STAND] **proud never truly are gone, just somewhere else.

* * *

**STAND STATS**

Stand Name: Sonic Youth

User: Senbun Otomine

Power: C→B

Speed: A

Range: B

Precision: A

Durability: C→B

Potential: B→C

A humanoid Stand that can manipulate sound. Depending on the melody it plays, it can create powerful shockwaves, sharp air blades, or echolocation-based radar just by strumming on its guitar. In addition, it can use hypnosis to induce various effects on opponents and allies alike. Senbun has trained Sonic Youth to work in conjunction with his Hamon and in turn increased it's strength and durability to a new level. Though already substantially developed there still lies room to grow and much to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own _Persona_, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, or the 7th stand user. All the properties mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners.

**[STAND]** descriptions come directly from JJba wiki page. _Persona_ descriptions come from Megami Tensei wiki pages.

If you like this story, make sure to read my other story. Please favorite and follow if you like the story and make sure to leave a review, criticism is welcome for I am still a little new to making stories.

Currently I am working on this as a side project and I have no experience with _Persona_ 3\. So, I am watching different walkthroughs of the game until I can play it myself. I need all they information and experience of the game in order to best write the story and characters.

As for the sword of Saint George let me explain. This weapon can only be obtained by beating the game on the fourth run and even then, you would have to go through a huge amount of days to power up the sword. Then you would have to fight Kars and be lucky to get the stone of Aja to finally get the sword. To get past this overtly complicated problem I simply made Utah give the sword away on their first encounter. Utah spent some time with Senbun and saw him worthy of inheriting it. Along the way Senbun got all the crusaders to touch the sword and upon it breaking from Iggy, Senbun went to Joseph and he gave him the stone. Now before you ask the sword won't be used every time, just once or twice due to the immense power being too strong for humans and too dangerous to use in a city.

One more thing that I want to make abundantly clear is that one can wield a _Persona_ or **[STAND]**, never both. The reasoning behind this is because I view the powers as contradictory forces, **[STANDS]** are a visual manifestation of life energy, and represent the manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and embodies, to an extent, the individual's psyche, thus anything inflicted onto the **[STAND]** will be inflicted to the user.

A _Persona_ is a manifestation of a _Persona_ User's personality in the _Persona_ series, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship and damage to the _Persona_ does not physically injure the user. Rather, it causes a strain on their stamina and severe mental pain. It is said that _Personas_ reside in the depths of human hearts, shared with all people, there is a domain where mythological archetypes dwell, and they grant an influence over an individual's personality development.

**[STANDS] **are unique each one originating from their user and affected to somewhat by their users' personalities, but _Personas_ aren't unique when compared to a **[STAND]** because they are shared amongst all of humanity. In conclusion **[STANDS]** are unique manifestations of the soul that belong to one individual and represent them solely, thus is the reflection of its user. _Personas_ are manifestations of the psyche of their user that have been accepted and can only appear in special places like the Dark hour and the T.V. world. It basically soul vs mind without all the context, as the book in the 7th stand user says, humans are made up of three thing body, mind, and soul.

* * *

**Location, Unknown**

**Time Morning**

**Date Unknown**

* * *

It was early in the morning and something was amiss. In an abandoned back alley and multiple things that didn't belong were scattered all over, as if hurricane had blown through, amongst all the stuff lying there were the three crusaders unconscious. The coursing light, breaching through the buildings hiding the spot they were in, reaches the face of Senbun. Stirring slightly the boy awakens confused but remains alert remembering what had recently occurred. Grabbing his head Senbun stumbles attempting to get up from the ground, his vision slightly blurry.

Senbun: Uugghhh! My head! Where the hell am I!?

Hearing some noise coming somewhere around him, Senbun struggles to identify the source of the sound. The voice sounding oddly familiar calls to him, it was Jotaro awakening, just like Senbun had before, with genuine concern for his friends' wellbeing.

Jotaro: Seven! Kakyoin! You guys alright!?

Immediately Kakyoin responds to the Joestar descendent.

Kakyoin: I'm fine Jotaro. What about you two?

Senbun, finally regaining his bearing after all this time, gets up off the ground responds light heartedly.

Senbun: Yeah aside from the fact I feel like I was lost in the ocean for days on end I'm fine for now.

Taking a look around their surrounding area they noticed all the furniture from the hotel room was littered on the ground. All the items previously in the room were intact, but strangely place with beds stacked differently and other objects in similar positions. Making note of this Kakyoin says as he inspects their luggage and furniture.

Kakyoin: So far nothing seemed broken or missing for that matter. Though it strikes me as odd that nothing happened to us yet. We were unconscious for who knows how long and yet the enemy didn't bother to finish us off.

Jotaro picks himself up and dusts himself off. He readjusts his hat as turns to look directly at his friends.

Jotaro: So, either this was an accident, or the enemy is just toying with us as usual? Yare yare daze.

Taking some time to get a better idea to where they were, the three noticed that they were in a large back alley in a modern city. The architecture style of the building looked similar to the ones in Japan and they can hear noise coming from far away. So far, they had no clue where they ended up, but they knew that they were nowhere near Cairo or Egypt. As they are distracted by the noise pollution from the city footsteps can be heard coming up the alley way. A rough grunt echoes throughout the alley causing the crusaders to turn towards the source. It was group of young men around their age and by the way they were dressed they were local street punks around this area. There were ten in counting with the front most of member wearing a mask around his mouth and jacket wore over his shoulders declaring to the rest.

Punk#1: Well look what we have here boys! Some dopes entering our territory without our permission!

Some of the punks were smirking and snickering at the misfortune for the crusaders. Though their outward appearance calm and collected the crusaders were extremely shocked. These guys were Japanese, did that thing take them all the way back to where the journey began. They barely had five days left and they couldn't afford to waste any more time. As they were standing there frozen in place the gang members mistook this for fear and began to move in closer. One member with a blond mohawk hairstyle and wearing sunglasses grabs Jotaro by his jacket.

Punk#2: Hey were talking to you! What so scared that you can't talk shit head!?

A third punk who bald with tattoos on his face and head jokes.

Punk#3: You know for guys so big who knew you would be such pansies!

The first punk laughs at the comment fully agreeing with his friend.

Punk#1: Right! So, listen up you three our gonna cough up everything you got! Do you got that or do have to repeat myself now?

Sighing in annoyance Jotaro with a bored expression says to the thugs.

Jotaro: Yare yare. You guys expect me to take jokes like you seriously?

This both shocks and infuriates the members of the gang. The tallest of the group with a scar running down his face moves in closer shouting.

Punk#4: Ww-what!? WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BASTARD!

Both punk number two and four attempts to punch Jotaro, but Jotaro easily catches both of their fists and throws them to the side with ease. They are launched into nearby trash cans and incapacitated instantly, much to the shock of their fellow gang members. What remaining member begin to arm themselves preparing to beat up those who harmed their friends.

Punk#5: No-NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT! WHEN WE'RE DONE THE PARAMEDIC WILL HAVE TO PEEL YOU OFF THE ROAD!

The "fight" begins as four members charge Jotaro and two each rush Senbun and Kakyoin. One of the members attacking Senbun takes his wooden weapon and swings it down hard in an attempt to bash his head in, but Senbun swiftly dodges and brings his foot down breaking it and punches the punk right in the face. After having just dealt with one of the punks Senbun deals with the last of the duo by grabbing the wrist of his attacker and kneeing him in the gut, the force of the hit instantly knocking out the daylight out of him. Kakyoin was dealing fairly well against his two having just sent one face first smacked into the ground and twisting the other's arm before nailing right in the kisser with quick and decisive elbow blow. Just as they finished up the go to see if Jotaro needed any help, though they doubted he need it. Just as predicted Jotaro made short work of them quickly knocking out one with a swift blow to the temple, he then finished two by picking one of them up and slamming him into the other. All that remained was the original punk that looked down on them, trying to crawl away from the insanely strong men. However, Jotaro was having none of it quickly grabs the delinquent by the back of his shirt hoisting him to eye level.

Jotaro: So, what's this about me being a dope now?

The boy looked as if he was about to wet himself in fear any second now. The punk putting his hand together grovels to Jotaro in attempt to save his life from the wrath of the Joestar descendent.

Punk#1: P-pl-please fo-forgive me! I'm truly sorry for insulting you and your friends! I will do anything you want just to name it and it's done! Just don't kill me!

Despite the entail conflict Senbun was quick to forgive. The people in front of them were just idiots and they already had been beaten enough as is. There was no need for anymore in his humble opinion.

Senbun: Just let the punk go JoJo, he isn't worth it.

Even though Jotaro rarely listened to anyone, he still trusted Senbun with his life. He wasn't exactly wrong either, but he still needs questions answered and this guy was going to do that.

Jotaro: Alright pal looks like today is your lucky day, so I'll let you go, but first your gonna answer some of questions of mine got it?

The first of the street punks quickly jumping at the chance to avoid death responds.

Punk#1: Y-yes sir! Whatever questions you have I won't hesitate to give answers!

Jotaro's stoic attitude did not break as he continues to look at directly at the guy's face for any sign of a lie.

Jotaro: Glad to hear, first question where we are currently and not just a street name, I want to know the name of this city.

The boy inwardly sighs at the simple question he was asked.

Punk#1: Okay that's easy we're on avenue des fleurs de cerisier Tasumi Port Island.

A clearly confused Senbun asks their would-be assailant.

Senbun: What? Are we in France or Japan?

Kakyoin was a well-educated young man and even he hadn't heard of this city before. He places one hand on his chin states to his friend.

Kakyoin: I haven't heard of a place with that name existing in either countries.

With one quick glare from Jotaro the punk explains a little more.

Punk#1: I don't have frickin clue why they name the streets in French honestly it too much of a hassle, but we are in Japan.

With that lack luster answer done Jotaro moves onto his next question.

Jotaro: Alright next question, what the date today.

Learning from mistake before the punk answers a bit quick then before.

Punk#1: It's Tuesday the fourth of August.

That first strike for Jotaro, he proceeds glare more intensely and pull back his fist as if he was preparing a punch.

Jotaro: Quit lying or else I'll have beat the shit out of you!

Frighten out of mind the street punk tries to convince the taller man he wasn't lying.

Punk#1: I'm not lying I swear that's the date!

Things were becoming extremely heated for the moment. That is when Kakyoin decided to step in and handle the situation.

Kakyoin: JoJo please wait a moment!

Turning away from the thug for a bit Jotaro asks Kakyoin.

Jotaro: What is it?

The red headed young attempts to reason with his larger friend to defuse the situation.

Kakyoin: He has nothing to gain by telling us lies, so calm down and if I may ask our friend here a few questions of my own?

Sighing in annoyance Jotaro takes the punk and drops him so that Kakyoin can ask his questions.

Jotaro: Fine have it your way.

To ensure he wouldn't run away Jotaro stood directly behind him so that he couldn't escape. Kakyoin smiles at Jotaro and thanks him for trusting him. Now that was done with Jotaro the street punk had Kakyoin's full attention.

Kakyoin: Now then have you ever heard of the Speedwagon Foundation?

Still hysterical with fright after upsetting the scariest guy he ever meet in his life, the street punk quickly answers.

Punk#1: No! is it like that Kirijo Group?

This was another **[BIZARRE]** piece of information they had learnt. Not only does this guy not now of the multination organization that spanned over half a century with hands in modern medical research and environmental protection. Though the headquarters of all their operations is in the United States, Japan still had small branches in Japan. Now he was comparing it to a company that they had never even heard of till now.

Senbun: Kirijo Group?

Though the shell shock of learning this man never heard of the Speedwagon Foundation lead him to a terrifying consultation. Kakyoin couldn't be certain unless he asked this last question.

Kakyoin: Seven please wait, I have one last question that is imperative I ask. Would you mind telling me what year it is?

Finally calming down a little after the three were stuck in their train of thought.

Punk#1: Huh? O-oh It's 2009 man.

With all his patience worn thin Jotaro picks the delinquent back up and saying in a voice so calm that it would scare any sensible person into insanity.

Jotaro: I've just about had it with your shit.

Afraid of the guy would do to him the punk quickly reaches into his pocket to get the evidence.

Punk#1: W-what a second! Let me just show you!

After a few seconds the punk pulls out a flip phone from his pocket. He proceeds to show it to all of them and Senbun astonished by it asks.

Senbun: What is that?

Confused by the way they were acting the punk thought that they were going beat him up for having such an old phone. He quickly tries to validate himself so that he wouldn't be hit by the much stronger men.

Punk#1: It's my phone, I know it's a little old, but it still works. See right here fourth of August 2009, just like I said.

Havin never seen a cell phone so advance before and in the hands of a common street punk was the last bit of evidence they needed.

Kakyoin: It seems that I was right the evidence is irrefutable. JoJo, Seven it appears we aren't where we're supposed to be.

Senbun having already knowing where the conversation was going questions.

Senbun: But how is that possible? Could DIO have done this?

The two crusaders were talking to each other as Jotaro eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat. His facial expression hidden and mind unreadable, but his friends could tell Jotaro's mind was on his mother. All while this was happening the punk wanting to get as far away from them and as soon as possible ask stuttering.

Punk#1: S-so a-am I free to go now?

All the **[STAND]** users turn their attention back to the thug they were getting answers from. While they agree he did answer all their questions Jotaro had other plans in mind.

Jotaro: Not yet.

The punk was unnerved by the ominous tone of the Joestar.

Punk#1: Eeeeeh?

Realizing that they would be stuck here a while Jotaro wanted to scope out the city, but they couldn't do that unless they all their stuff behind. This meant that anyone could steal it and they would have no way of knowing it. That's were these guys came in handy.

Jotaro: You're going to stay here watching our stuff until we get back got it?

Not wanting to upset him more than he has the punk complies with the order.

Punk#1: U-understood!

With that conformation Jotaro motions to his buddies to follow him.

Jotaro: Come on Seven, Kakyoin let's have a look around.

As they take their leave the punk sighs in relief, but just as they were about to exit the alley way Jotaro turn his head back to punk alarming him greatly.

Jotaro: Oh, another thing I wrote down a list of everything here and if a single thing is out of place, I'll ground you into paste.

The punk screeches in terror at the declaration of the act.

Punk#1: Eeeeeeeeek!

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

The trio are walking around the street following Jotaro's lead in whatever objective he had in mind. Kakyoin grimaced at their situation and helplessness.

Kakyoin: It would appear we are no longer in the world we once knew.

Nodding in agreement Senbun adds with resolve in his voice.

Senbun: Yeah seems that way, but now we need to find a way back and fast.

The 7th **[STAND]** user turns to Jotaro with a thought in his mind.

Senbun: So Jotaro where are we going?

Coolly Jotaro replies without hesitation.

Jotaro: We're looking going for an apartment.

Understanding what meant Kakyoin nodes his head in approval with this plan.

Kakyoin: That would be the logical response seeing as we have nowhere to rest currently. How much do each of you have on you?

Bluntly Jotaro states without giving too much detail.

Jotaro: Not enough that's for sure.

Not pressing Jotaro much more Kakyoin calculates their next course of action.

Kakyoin: I understand, I only have enough to probably get one night in a hotel. Maybe we can pawn off the furniture from the hotel, but that would lead to suspicion on how we got it. What about you Senbun how much do have on you?

Senbun looks through his backpack counting the money he had received on their journey.

Senbun: Counting foreign money, maybe 50 million Yen or so.

The two stop and look at Senbun with mild shock. Kakyoin was more open about it, while Jotaro simply stared with an unreadable expression.

Kakyoin: W-what!? How were you able to get that much money!?

Senbun explains how he acquired the hefty amount of money during their travels to defeat DIO.

Senbun: The Speedwagon Foundation gave us some, but most of it came from Lackeys that DIO paid in advance. They were attacking us and all, so I merely confiscated the money for good measure.

Jotaro smirks at Senbun commenting on his boldness during their adventure.

Jotaro: Didn't think you had it in you Seven.

Senbun was against stealing for the most part, but with the variables in the matter he simply couldn't let the crooks keep any of the money.

Senbun: Considering they got the money from DIO I think it's only fair that I take it away. Where does a vampire even get all this money anyway?

The three of them stop and think it over for a moment before they each shook their heads to drop the complex subject. Kakyoin got them back to the task at they needed to deal with.

Kakyoin: A question for another time perhaps, we still need to find some sort of housing.

As they walked around the area in an attempt to search for some empty housing they stopped by several places along the way. It was when they were about to pass by a small-time shop with games in front of it, despite the size it was doing well enough that the claw machine housed several grand prizes. A voice calls out from the shop revealing to be a man with gray hair and small amount of wrinkles on his aged face with a small beard growing on his face.

Old man: Hey you youngster!

Confused about being called out by the old man Senbun asks.

Senbun: M-me?

The owner of the shop smiles and confirms that he was addressing the right person.

Old man: Yeah want to try your hand at winning a state-of-the-art touch phone.

Being from 80's and another universe Senbun couldn't believe that anyone would make it easy to win one right away.

Senbun: H-huh, seriously quit pulling my leg!

Reaffirming the young man of his claim the owner points to the large claw machine they noticed before. It looked as if it was custom made from several other machine and paint with new colors.

Old man: No joke, all you to do is pick it up in this crane game but be warned the game is time sensitive. The rules are you must both find to the prize you want, pick it up and bring it back to the prize slot then drop it or else it will put it back with the other prizes. Even if you don't pick up a prize the first time you send the claw down you can do it until time runs out after thirty seconds.

Kakyoin, moving in closer as he listens to the rules of the game, inspects the machine closely and is mesmerized by it.

Kakyoin: I see, an ordinary claw machine tries to trick people into thinking they can win, usually the claw is too big, or the prizes are placed beyond reach. Yours is doesn't hide the difficulty of the machine not only making it about the prize itself but a true game that requires great skill to beat it.

Taking pride in the boy's analysis of his game the owner explains.

Old man: Heh! That's right when I was young my hatred for those machines that trick people with a fake easy game was so great. I wanted to make a game that would make people really earn their prizes and experience joy in playing it whether they win or lose.

The three discussed whether to play the game or not. On one hand they lose money that they need to pay rent for their housing, on the other they need a way to communicate if they were separated from each other. Senbun brought up they point they needed to blend in and having phones would help with that. In the end they all agreed to play.

Senbun: Sign me up then! Come on guys!

While he understood their need to win Jotaro couldn't help but sigh at them.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze.

Kakyoin moves right beside Jotaro looking directly at the machine.

Kakyoin: I would like to try my luck with the game.

The three each took turns at the prize game to win the new phones. First up was Senbun who getting a feel of the machine, he searched the prizes and found the phone of his choosing. He succeeded in finding it and picking it up, he made sure to take his time, so the phone doesn't fall and won with only two second to spare. Senbun excitedly picks up his pale gray and black phone and pumps his fist.

Senbun: Jammin' I won!

Next up is Kakyoin taking his turn on the claw machine. After taking his time to examine the possible phone he could get he found a melon green one. Preparing to go for the phone Kakyoin begins the game. Kakyoin displays excellent strategy by quickly rushing to get to the phone and keep a steady pace when bringing the phone back. The owner's jaw dropped by not just one big prize winners, but two.

Kakyoin: I must say while I do appreciate winning it was fun, nonetheless.

The last one up to bat was Jotaro eyeing the dark purple and gold phone at the bottom of the pile. He kept a calm attitude throughout the entire game, using Star Platinum to guide him to victory easily dodging the prizes that he didn't care for. The old was in awe of the three children who beat his game three times in a row. Though he was sulking quite a bit due to how easy they made it look, but just about when was going to go back in his shop, he hears Jotaro call out to him.

Jotaro: Hey old man.

The old man turns round to see Senbun and Kakyoin lightly bow in respect and Jotaro grinning at him.

Jotaro: That was a fun game I like to try it again someday.

The old man just smirks at the teen, despite still being sore he was happy.

Old man: Damn it! Even though you brats cost me three new phones I can't stay mad. In fact, I'd say I'm prouder than anything to see you winning, just don't comeback too often or else I might have to close shop!

Remembering the reason, they came for Senbun asks the owner of the store help.

Senbun: Hey old man does you know where we can find any empty housing for rent?

Stroking his beard, the old man thinks for a little bit before answering.

Old man: You kids looking for a place to stay? Well I heard that there is a building just a little while from here that has plenty of open apartments.

After getting the directions on paper and a free map from the old man, the three say farewell and head off in search of the building. Taking look at the packaging of the new phone Senbun gets lost in thought. Noticing their distracted friend Kakyoin asks what was on his mind and Senbun replied.

Senbun: You guys think that these phones do anything else besides make calls?

Taking a moment to think it over Kakyoin states.

Kakyoin: Considering the difficulty of the game we played to get them and the comparison to the phone we saw earlier they must.

However, Jotaro wasn't interested in the slightest if did. He never even played any videogames so why he should start playing with the phone, but even he had to admit the uses of phone would come in handy latter on.

Jotaro: Whatever least we have a way to keep in touch in case we get separate.

Ending the discussion right there the three stardust crusaders head of to the address written on the paper.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

Landlord: Huh!? You kids want to rent the apartment on the second floor? Don't even joke about such things, just head on back to school.

After arriving at the building, the boys walk through the front doors to see a small but well decorated lobby. It was not as fancy as a hotel lobby, but more so than one would expect from an apartment complex. The waiting in the lobby for a little while on the Landlord to come and show them to an empty apartment, when he showed up, he was not what they expected. He was wearing blue overalls with a black shirt underneath, his hair was greasy, his face cleanly shaved, and while wasn't as tall as them, he had some muscle. After introducing himself he took the three on a tour, as it turns out there was a good deal of rooms left. He explained that many people liked living closer to the city nowadays and the train stations so they could get to work. The landlord showed them to an apartment on the second floor and it held three rooms, a bathroom, and kitchen. He mentioned coin operated washing machines in the basement if they need to do laundry, and with that sealing the deal the three agreed that this was a good place to stay. Unfortunately, the Landlord was confused on the ages of the teens, with Jotaro being the main cause. Upon learning they still were in high school and no jobs he refused to let them rent any apartment.

Kakyoin: Sir I can assure you we are quite serious on the matter.

With a calm expression the landlord explains the reasoning he couldn't sell them the apartment.

Landlord: Listen I don't think you kids understand. Not only would I look bad if I just let you rent it without a background check, but then there's the fact I can't trust a bunch of random kids with no steady income source to be responsible for pay the monthly bill. Sorry but the answer is no, besides I highly doubt you kids have the money to pay for it.

Trying to convince the Landlord they were able to afford the rent on the apartment.

Senbun: I understand your doubts sir, but we really have the money and have nowhere else to go.

The Landlord shakes his head sadly.

Landlord: Sorry kids I really want to help you and all, but there are rules for this kind of thing and my hands are tied.

Seeing no progress in their attempts to rent the apartment Jotaro steps in to deal with the unyielding Landlord.

Jotaro: What if we paid the rent and security deposited right now in cash? Would that be enough for you to believe us?

This confused the Landlord who more so than when he learned Jotaro was seventeen years old.

Landlord: Eh? What are you taking about I just said the rent is too high for some kids with no jobs, it's 160 thousand Yen.

Jotaro motions for Senbun to pull out the money with a single look and simply saying is name.

Jotaro: Senbun.

Understanding what Jotaro wanted him to do Senbun nodes.

Senbun: Right!

Senbun begins to pull out all the money from his bag and slowly handing it off to Jotaro. Who begins to count it without looking at the bills, this act complete stuns the Landlord who sees the young man sorting 10 thousand Yen bills.

Landlord: Waaaaaaaaahh!

After finishing counting all the money Senbun handed him Jotaro hands over to the landlord 570 thousand Yen.

Jotaro: We'll pay a month in advance and 250 thousand Yen deposit upfront.

Losing his mind over the fact that these boys had this much money and the kid in the hat looked like a full-grown man and was actin so damn calm.

Landlord: H-how did you kids get this money!? I won't accept dirty money got it!

While explaining how they got the money was tricky it was nothing Jotaro couldn't handle. he told the Landlord the truth, not the full truth taking a lot of context, but the truth, nonetheless.

Jotaro: If you must know we got most of it from my gramps a big shoot real estate agent in New York. The other came from beating up some scum who liked to pick fights.

This lead to the Landlord accusing and warning the teens. He began questioned their very actions in telling him this information.

Landlord: S-so you stole it! Why would you tell me that!? I could call the cops on you; do you want to be arrested?

Unfazed by what the Landlord was saying Jotaro interrupts the man saying with a strange aura surrounding him.

Jotaro: I listen up because I'll say this once I know a good deal when I see one, this build is old, yet both the build and the rooms looked good as new. The elevator looks to be state of the art to boot and yet you ask for 160 thousand Yen a month for a three bedroom, a large bathroom and kitchen apartment. That tells me enough that you aren't in this for the money, this building is your pride and joy am I right?

These observations left the owner stunned; this young man had just figured him out in less than an hour. The Landlord remembers his Father who had long passed away with fond memories. Before all the quick paced nature of the city reached, the way it was today, his Father's building held a small amount of residents who were happy to live there. The man spent his days helping everyone that lived there, but he always made time for his family. Just thinking back to when he was a child and spending his weekends at the building with his Father brought him to the verge of tears.

Landlord: Y-yes, I cherish this building with all my heart. My father spent his life trying to make it good place to live, but nowadays people were in such a rush they all wanted to be close to the newly built train stations, so we had few tenants. Despite all the difficulties my Father was always happy to help what little tenants he had, to him they were family. Why the hell am I talking about this to some punks off the street!

He was stuck in an impasse with himself, these kids got the money from unsavory methods, but does that mean they stole it. Could they have earned it through betting? The man just didn't know what to believe now until Senbun bowed to him, Kakyoin shortly following suit afterwards.

Senbun: Your father seemed like a good man. I'm sorry we'll be leaving now; I apologize for any problems we caused.

With this act the Landlord made up his mind on the matter. He didn't care what anyone thought because despite the coarseness of one of them and **[BIZARRENESS]** of the trio, they were good people. Just as they were about to leave the Landlord called them back inside.

Landlord: Heh you kids! I swear I've never met an odder bunch that for sure! All right you can stay here, but you got to find an honest way to make money understood.

With the conformation that they were allowed rent the upstairs apartment Kakyoin and Senbun bow politely to their new Landlord.

Kakyoin: Thank you very much for this opportunity sir.

Senbun adds his own thanks and mentions that they would return shortly.

Senbun: Thanks a lot Mr. Landlord we just have to go get our stuff where we left it.

Understanding this the Landlord tells them.

Landlord: Okay I'll wait till you get back, just don't take too long I got other things to do.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

* * *

Landlord: I'm going to regret this decision, won't I?

In front of him were ten street punks on their hands and knees bowing before Jotaro and his friend. These people had just finished carrying up all the furniture from the hotel into the new apartment on the second floor. The first punk was quick to praise Jotaro in order to be freed from debt.

Punk#1: Thank you honorable one for sparing our lives!

A hefty punk in a bandana covered in comical bruising says.

Punk#6: We promise never to something so foolish again!

Unimpressed with their groveling Jotaro just sends them away rudely.

Jotaro: Just get out of here and never come back.

The whole group of punk's were ecstatic by the fact they won't die today shouted.

Punks: YES SIR!

As they left the Landlord looks over to the new tenants of his building.

Landlord: Do I even need to ask?

Rubbing the back of his head shyly Senbun explaining to the man.

Senbun: They were some guys that tried to rob us. We taught them a lesson and now they know better than to try that again.

Sighing in annoyance at the mild summary of the antics they had gotten into the Landlord says.

Landlord: Kids these days. Well have a nice night, I'll see you next month for the rent, and if need anything fixed just give me a call.

Smiling at him Kakyoin bows lightly and promises the Landlord.

Kakyoin: Thank you we will try to not cause any trouble from now on.

With a small smirk on his face the Landlord says to them.

Landlord: That's all I can ask for.

* * *

**Tuesday August 4th, 2009**

**TIME: 11:50**

* * *

With everything taken care they sit in the newly furnished living room, Senbun had recommend they take the time to learn how to use the phones they won early. While it took them sometime to finally learn how to set up the devices, they managed to get it done. After that was done, they decided to finally start a deeper discussion on their situation. Senbun has a serious look to him, something he only had when they faced enemies who trapped them.

Senbun: Well I'm going to come out and say it, we been sent to another universe. I mean how else can we explain how different everything is now compared to when we left, hell this place didn't exist last I checked a map.

Kakyoin grimly reminded them of the reality they were facing with the set time limit Holly has.

Kakyoin: Safe to say we won't be able to get back the way we came. We aren't even sure if that thing was a **[STAND]** or not. If we don't hurry Miss Holly surely perish unless Mister Joestar and the others defeat can DIO.

Jotaro unnervingly quite during the exchange, you could see his cupped hands turning pale from how hard he was squeezing them. Even though Jotaro was hard to read Senbun knew how he was feeling, he and Kakyoin felt the same helplessness at their situation. Senbun pushing aside any negative thoughts he tries to reassure Jotaro.

Senbun: Jotaro I understand how you feel but have faith in our friend's strength. Even if we feel guilty leaving all that responsibility to them, we have no choice now. They can defeat DIO without us and save Miss Holly, but that doesn't mean we have to stop trying to get back. First thing tomorrow we'll search how to get home and finally end DIO's tranny once and for all!

Jotaro slightly easing up unclenches his hand and takes a small breath. Feeling a little better from Senbun's pep talk he turns to Kakyoin with a question.

Jotaro: Kakyoin tell us anything you know about alternate universes.

Taking a moment to remember anything that might help them in their endeavor. Kakyoin collects all the information he knows about the subject and explains in an easy to understand way.

Kakyoin: Well I am not well verse in the subject I do know about it somewhat. An alternate or parallel universe is a world similar and yet different from our own. These changes vary from a popular dish being named something else to the whole planet's history being changed. Some research state that they are derived from the choices people make, others say that they all exist at the same time.

Senbun already familiar with the concept from reading comic books and manga during his youth adds his info.

Senbun: I've read some stories that feature that concept a lot, so I got a basic grasp on the idea. Sometimes there exist alternate counterparts for people and sometimes it's as if they never existed at all. It like Kakyoin said the vary laws of nature or the **[WORLD] **could be different. They maybe more advance or twisted than our world, but most of the time they are pretty similar. Maybe this universe moves faster than our own, in some stories when the hero returns home almost no time has passed because of space-time difference.

Following what Senbun was implying Kakyoin nodes at the theory.

Kakyoin: Like the speed of Mercury compared to Earth. Perhaps that might be the case, but it would be foolish to simply hope this is the case and wait for everything to sort itself all out. Though we need a new lead since that vortex doesn't seem to be returning anytime soon.

Sighing from stress Senbun off handily suggests to his friends they look for help.

Senbun: What about that Kirijo Group that guy mentioned earlier? If they are anything like the Speedwagon Foundation, then might be able to help us get home.

Kakyoin while not completely against the idea voices his concerns.

Kakyoin: While looking for help might not be a bad start; we must know that we can trust them. This Kirijo Group may see us as insane or not have the means to send us home.

Jotaro adds a little grim perspective to the possibilities that might occur.

Jotaro: That said even if they can help us what makes you think they won't use this for something bigger. Having access to other universes might lead them to cause trouble for everyone else. For now, we keep this to ourselves got it Seven, Kakyoin?

Nodding in understanding the two agree with Jotaro, not wanting to risk cause any sort of crisis on infinite earths they must keep their origins a secret. The each prepare to leave for their rooms, but before they left the grandfather clock had struck twelve. It was midnight and suddenly everything started to change, they immediately Summoned their **[STANDS]** not wanting to be unprepared what was doing this. As Jotaro moved to the window in attempt to find the cause he sees the entire street had been changed and all the people out there had been turned into coffins. Kakyoin unsettled by the change begins to deduce whether or not a stand was causing this effect. Senbun was already having enough to deal with today without the need to battle something evil force of nature.

Senbun: Does this world even have **[STANDS]** or this a common occurrence nobody knows about because their fricking coffins!?

They all decided that this **[PHENOMENA]** was something they needed figure out now or else they might get caught up in it next time. Just as they head downstairs to see a closer look of what was happening outside, they hear a scream for help. It was the sound of a child in danger, they could hear the blood thirty growls coming from where the child was screaming, they got outside so they could flow the kid's voice. They had stern expressions that said they wouldn't allow whatever is attacking the child to lay a single hand on the kid and get away without serious beatdown. The crusaders without hesitation rushed to save the child from the ravenous monsters that were hunting them.

* * *

**STAND STATS**

Stand Name: Star Platinum

User: Jotaro Kujo

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Precision: A

Durability: A

Potential: A

Star Platinum is a close-range **[STAND]**, with a basic reach of only 2 meters from Jotaro's body, but with incredible strength, speed, and precision. Its overwhelming physical prowess in every basic characteristic, save for range, makes it one of the most powerful Stands ever known. Star Platinum can forcibly extend its middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, this attack know as Star finger allows it to perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own Persona, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, or the 7th stand user. All respective properties belong to their respective owners and creators.

**[STAND]** descriptions come directly from JJba wiki pages. _Persona_ descriptions come from Megami Tensei wiki pages.

I am sorry I have been away for so long. Recently my mother passed away and I have been unable to write. There has been so much to do, and I lost all my will to write. I will finish the next chapters in my stories sometime in the future. If you like this story, make sure to read my other story. Please favorite and follow if you like the story and make sure to leave a review, criticism is welcome for I am still a little new to making stories.

Another detail I left is a **[STAND]**'s visibility. While normal people can't see **[STANDS]** because they don't have **[STANDS]** of their own, but _Persona_ users can be due to how close the powers resemble each other, but they can't interact with them without their powers. As for the Dark Hour it does make **[STANDS]** viewable to ordinary people, so in other words plot device.

Star Platinum won't get time stop, because they haven't fought DIO yet. Obviously Hamon counts as light damage so certain _Shadows_ and _Persona_ are immune to it, also another fun little tidbit for this chapter, whenever the battle music I choose starts Sonic Youth plays it as he fights. That's it enjoys the rest of the chapter and tell me your thoughts on it.

* * *

**DARK HOUR**

* * *

The Stardust crusaders hurried as fast they could to reach the child before whatever was growling ahead of them got there first. As they ran, they noticed the dark atmosphere that surrounded them as if it was trying to envelope them. The moon shined a sickly green and the night was ominous and dead as if the whole world was gone. It looked like the apocalypse had struck, but they had no time to investigate for the child was still endanger. Senbun quickly using Sonic Youth's echolocation to pinpoint the child's location, normally this would be difficult with many moving objects getting in the way. Thankfully with everyone turned to coffins and no sounds being made it was easy to find where the kid was going.

Senbun: Guys I found the kid and whatever the hells tailing them! Just head straight after turning left on the intersection, they both be a short distance away just follow me!

Both making no arguments followed Senbun to where the child was. They move past several coffins in their path to the mini shopping district they had visited earlier. As they move on, they finally reach the place, it was a small parking lot with little cars left present. Looking around they see no kid or what had chased the kid, just cars.

Kakyoin: Senbun, where is the child now!?

Senbun doesn't reply, instead he slowly moving towards the white mini-van and kneels down. The **[STAND]** user has a soothing expression on his face as he looks under the van's chassis. Underneath the van curled up in the fetal position is a boy no older than four years old, he is wearing a broken baseball cap, blue jeans, and a red stripped polo shirt. The boy was covered small scratches and was slightly bleeding from his shoulder, tears dripped from his eyes as he breathed heavily. Upon seeing the kind of torment Senbun knew two things, one this boy would need to see a doctor right away, and two he was going to kill what did this to the kid. Keeping his calm Senbun introducing himself and asks the child.

Senbun: Hey my name is Senbun or Seven as my friends call me, what's yours little guy?

The boy looks at him and says nothing, continuing to shake in fear. Senbun knew they boy was traumatized beyond belief, but they need to get a move on because right now they were wide open to the thing that did this to him. Trying again to calm the boy down Senbun asks kindly.

Senbun: Are you all right? You need help finding your parents?

This got a reaction out of the boy; he looks up pleadingly for help from the high school teen. Smiling at the child Senbun holding his hand out to the boy offering to help.

Senbun: Come on let's get out of here.

While hesitant for a second, the child eventually grabs the teens hand and is gently pulled out from his hiding spot. The boy, being carried by Senbun, grabs onto him holding on and his refusing to let go out fear. The three take a closer look at the child's condition and are relieved to know his wounds were minor and nothing important was injured. Kakyoin was disgusted by the act, he pitied the boy for harm that befell him. Jotaro was pissed off, but kept his cool trying not to scare the kid any more than he was and asks.

Jotaro: Listen kid we need to know what happened and what did this to you.

The boy said nothing still haunted by the experience of being hunted like some sort of prey. Senbun gently rubs the back of the boy's head, trying his best to not startle him more and help to ease his fear.

Kakyoin: Unfortunately, we won't get anything out of the boy. I'm surprised that he even trusted us to begin with, considering what happened to him.

Suddenly a roar is echoed throughout the entire street. They all look to the source of the beastly roar with mixed expressions, Senbun with worry for the child in his arms, Jotaro with annoyance, Kakyoin was shocked to say the least, and the boy with fear now knowing all too well the sound. It was one of the monsters that had attacked him a short time ago but disappeared just before the crusaders arrived. The being stood atop the building basking in the moonlight as a silhouette staring deeply at them. Quickly the monster descends to the ground from the spot it once stood, its appearance became more visible the closer it got. It was a masked humanoid figure with a slim metallic black body, covering itself with a long black cape with purple interior, and has a lantern where its stomach would be. This was a _Shadow_ known as the Phantom Master and it is preparing to strike the humans from afar. It begins the fight by using Agilao, creating an extraordinary fireball that was flying at Senbun, for it saw him as the weakest link of the group. However, this _shadow_ was in for a surprise when Sonic Youth appears behind Senbun creating a whirlwind with a strum of its guitar that dispersers the fireballs. The tornado didn't stop there, it continued to press forward slamming into Phantom Master damaging it heavily. The _Shadow_ was down and Senbun was far from done with it. He handed the boy, who was reluctant to leave his side, over to Kakyoin and began to march over to the _Shadow_. His friends watched on as he cracked his knuckled and peered down to the _Shadow_ on the ground.

_Start: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders_

Senbun: Looks like you can't handle a little bit of wind huh, well that's too bad you picked a fight with me then. I don't know if you can understand me, but I hate leaving a job undone and I could have killed you with that last attack. So better listen up monster because I'm only saying this once!

The Phantom S_hadow_ groans in pain as tries to pick itself up off the ground. Senbun continues to move in closer to the _Shadow_ his eyes hidden from view.

Senbun: Do you wanna know why I haven't ended you yet? You hurt an innocent child and toyed around with him, for that reason alone I held myself back when I countered those fireballs of yours'.

Finally, able to get up again the _Shadow_ growls in anger and prepares to catch the human of guard. As Senbun gets close enough the Phantom Master slashes at him with razor sharp cloak blade moving faster than any human ever could, but before the _Shadow_ knew it the cloak it proudly wore was torn to shreds by several air blades. The Phantom Master reeled back and hissed in pain, right then and there it was hit dead center in the mask by guitar and sent skidding into the ground. Posing dramatically Senbun his eyes stern and he points at the Phantom Master conviction in his voice.

Senbun: Because I still haven't payed you back a thousand-fold yet! Sonic Youth!

Appearing once more answering his user's call, the sound **[STAND]** unleashes many deadly air slashes just by strumming its instrument. The _Shadow _was subject to an excruciating pain like no other, its body was being torn apart at the seams by powerful air blades. After the nearly endless assault the Phantom Master fell to the ground, gushing black goo escaped its wounds and it dissipated into nothingness.

Senbun: That was for the kid you bastard!

_End: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders_

The boy looks at the man who saved him with wonder sparkling in his eyes. Charisma the likes Senbun displayed when fighting the monster only ever seen on television, seeing it in person was a whole other thing entirely. The child felt that something he hadn't felt since this fever dream began, it was the hope that he would make it out alive. Jotaro and Kakyoin who had their fair share of flair were glad that was over and done with. Now all that was left to do was figure out what to do with this kid and be on their way. The boy was still in Kakyoin's arms being held firmly so that he could be better protected. Setting him down gently Kakyoin presents himself and Jotaro and asks the boy politely.

Kakyoin: Excuse me I don't believe we have been introduced yet my name is Noriaki Kakyoin and this Jotaro Kujo, I believe you know already Seven. May we know what is your name by any chance?

The boy is a little shy at first tugging slowly at his hat a bit. He was a little intimidate by the sizes of the Stardust crusaders and how could blame them.

Boy: H-Hiro.

As the trio pays complete attention to their surroundings, they ask Hiro a few more questions hoping he'd answer.

Jotaro: Okay Hiro where's your family?

Hiro sobs lightly at the question, he started rubbing his eyes with his right arm. He was stuttering the events that lead him her.

Hiro: I-I d-don't know. When I last saw my mommy, s-she and I were walking h-home from the doctor. Th-then in the wh-whole tu-turned s-scary and these wei-weird things are all around me. I tried re-really h-hard to find mommy, but then the monster ca-came, and I had to h-hide. Now I j-just want to find m-my m-mommy!

Senbun hugs the kid trying to calm him down, after he had been through the child deserved some peace. An idea pop into Senbun's mind, he starts to channel Hamon into Hiro. The Hamon begins to do the trick and all of Hiro's wounds were healing up fast. Amazed by the power that he could best describe as a warm feeling that took the pain away Hiro asks as Senbun breaks the hug.

Hiro: H-how did you do that Mister!?

Knowing full well he couldn't tell the kid about Hamon Senbun struggles to find an answer to give. Thinking like Joseph Joestar, Senbun gives the child jazz hands and melodically says.

Senbun: ~Mmaagggiic!~

Hiro however wasn't satisfied by the answer starts puffing out his cheeks in indignation. The sight was quite humorous for the teens who smiled and laughed at the childness of Hiro.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

All four of had been walking down the normally busy streets, but instead of people all there was more caskets in their wake. They had finally managed to convince Hiro to take them to where he last seen his mother, along the way they had groaning coming from far away. The boys did their best to avoid whatever was making that sound and had agreed that Hiro didn't need to know the sorted detail about the coffins having been humans. Moving around the coffins they reach the clinic Hiro had visited with his mother. Hiro moves next to the coffin that was once his mother pointing at it with his right index finger.

Hiro: My mommy was right here then she wasn't and not just mommy, everybody was gone. Then this thing showed up all over the street and the monster chased me all the way to that place where you found me.

While they were relieved to have found the boy's mother, there was still the issue of free her and everyone else from this **[STRANGE]** stated.

Senbun: What could have caused this all? Normally a **[STAND]** has a range in which its ability can work for, but so far it seems to be affecting the entire island.

Taking a moment to look at a nearby coffin, Kakyoin looks any opening in for him to peer inside.

Kakyoin: Perhaps a closer inspection is in order? If we examine the coffins it will become easier to determine the cause of this dilemma, I could use Hierophant to see what is going on inside of it.

Not liking the idea at all Jotaro protests, seeing way too many flaws in the plan.

Jotaro: Don't risk it. We have no idea of what will happen if anyone messes with those coffins.

Senbun worriedly began to point out all the worst possible outcomes.

Senbun: For all we know it could be a virus or curse that reacts when the coffin is opened. Maybe their bodies have become the coffin itself and opening it will be like tearing them apart.

He understood that his friends didn't want to see him end up hurt or worse hurt someone else. However, Kakyoin was still not done looking for an answer to the predicament.

Kakyoin: Then we must look for another solution in dealing with the problem at hand. We only know whatever creating this affect must have a powerful ability with large range and I have a feeling that creature Senbun destroyed wasn't the only one of its kind.

The tension of the situation was clear, the three teens were stuck on what to do. They had no way to know what was causing this and it was starting to affect moral. Jotaro was still nonchalant as ever saying his catchphrase.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze.

During their conversation the had left out Hiro, knowing that the boy would not know any more information than them on this occurrence. The boy had grown increasingly anxious, eager to see his mother again he ask them.

Hiro: What are you talking about? Aren't you gonna help me find mommy?

Not wanting the child to feel afraid and alone like he was before Senbun places both his hands on the boy's shoulders and smiles.

Senbun: Of course, we are going to help find her. The fact is that until we find out put all the coffins here, we won't find her.

Trying his best to put on a brave face, but Hiro still looked like has was about to sob any second now.

Hiro: Okay Mister Seven, but please hurry I miss mommy.

Not willing to deal with any water works tonight Jotaro orders Hiro.

Jotaro: Quite it with the complaining and no crying either kid.

Trying to get his buddy to lighten up on the boy a bit, Senbun gets up places a hand on Jotaro's shoulder.

Senbun: Jotaro take it easy on the kid, I think he has earned the right to want to see his mother.

Taking what Senbun was saying to heart Jotaro just pulls his hat down shadowing his eyes away from view. Kakyoin meanwhile was feeling the texture of the coffin before hearing more groaning in the far distance. He quicks looks around their surroundings and finds nothing in their vicinity, but he still gets his friend's attention.

Kakyoin: Seven, JoJo we need to plan our next course of action now, before any more of those creatures arrive!

Jotaro: If that last freak was anything to go by then a group of them would spell some trouble since we have to look after the kid.

Deciding now was as good as time as any Senbun presents his theory about the _Shadows_, unaware of their true nature or purpose.

Senbun: You guys think they maybe are a product of a **[STAND]**, like with Justice turning those corpses into puppets. Because the way it turned into mist when I finished it off isn't normal for **[STANDS]**?

A little disturbed the notion that there was secret scheme in the works, Kakyoin wished to confirm with Senbun on the matter.

Kakyoin: Are you suggesting that whoever is behind the island's transform, is creating these monsters with a **[STAND]** or is working alongside someone who can?

Senbun: Maybe we know vampires like DIO are able to make zombies by draining people, so we don't know if a** [STAND]** did created these monsters or not. But what if the reason we were spared from turning into coffins was because we're **[STAND]** users. That only those like us or with high enough potential to be, are immune to this effect and the monsters are sent after who remains.

While not totally convince by the entire thing, there were several key points that Jotaro thought were worth taking a look into.

Jotaro: I'd say you watched one too many horror movies, but you might be onto something Seven.

Thinking out the scenario in his head Kakyoin begins to get flashbacks of DIO. The man stripped him of his free will, making a puppet in an effort to kill of the Joestars. It was something that both infuriated and frightened the red headed teen, but even so he had to remind himself and more importantly his friends, that they still had no idea of what they were truly up against.

Kakyoin: An unknown force attempting to get rid of any potential adversaries in order to maintain perfect control, all the while gaining more pawns. It's a dangerous prospect for certain, but all of this just theorizing, and we have no concrete evidence to back it yet. So, I say we get a move on and see if its Seven's theory holds any truth.

Becoming more than a little feed up, with still being lost by what they were saying, Hiro grumpily asks them.

Hiro: What are you even guys talking about anymore!?

Knowing full well that the boy couldn't handle all the information Kakyoin formulates a plan in his mind. In order to make him disinterested in continuing asking more about their conversation Kakyoin uses the one thing that children tend to steer clear when speaking about.

Kakyoin: We were talking about school would you like to join the discussion?

This gets a good reaction out of Hiro, who is visibly upset that they were trying to include him in that topic.

Hiro: No way, school is dumb!

Kakyoin simply has a smug smile on his face as they boy takes the bait. He continues to press on, to further make the boy want to steer clear of their conversation.

Kakyoin: Come now, school is exciting place full of books, classes that last the entire day, and teachers that give you plenty of homework to complete.

Senbun and Jotaro were amused by this exchange, with Senbun suppressing his snickers. With that last line Hiro fell for it hook line a sinker, Hiro blocking his ears and facing away from the three begins to try and tune them out.

Hiro: Lalalalalalalala! I'm not listening to you, you're so weird! Lalalalalalalala!

Loud howling can be heard from the distance snapping the four boys out of their amusement. Springing into action the take guard of Hiro making sure nothing could get to him. They could see several masked figures like the one before, the monsters were coming from the alleyways and main road.

Jotaro: Yare yare, you got to be kidding me.

Knowing full well that they couldn't fight with all the coffins surround them, the teens pick up Hiro and initiate the ultimate technique of the Joestar family. They ran at full speed not bothering to take a breath, but always taking care to be lead into a dead end. The _Shadows_ chased after them immediately wanting to get their prey and devour psyche. Before they had knew it, the crusaders had reached the beach, they were thankful for the lack of people there for they couldn't outrun the _Shadows_ for much longer. Without even saying a word the three knew that this is where the would make their **[STAND]** against the monsters. Soon enough after the three crusaders had taken up their positions, the _Shadows_ had arrived and there were dozens of them. Taking a good at the_ Shadows_, Kakyoin compares them to the one Senbun had killed early. The most common among the _Shadows_ were the Indolent Maya, black blobs with arms and a mask sticking out. There were ten disembodied hands that uses its fingers as legs/arms and the wrist part as its head, the Killing Hand. Next set of _Shadows_ were three Mach Wheels, they were wheels with a lion-like head and spikes protruding from the center of each wheel. In the back of mob stood two metal giants sporting wrestling speedos, the Steel Gigas and they seemed to be guarding one _Shadow_ in particular. It was hulking beast bigger than the Gigas, a white knight in armor holding a lance in one hand, while sitting astride floating horse armor. This _Shadow_, the Intrepid Knight, seemed to be the one calling the shots. It kept its eyes peeled on the humans and their every move.

Kakyoin: These ones are certainly different from the one we faced before. The one is back that resemble a knight on horse seems to be the Leader of the pack.

Standing before their foes the young **[STAND]** users show no sign fear, only vast determination. This display of courage didn't impress the _Shadows_ however, seeing as they were mostly mindless beasts.

Jotaro: Nothing's changed just kick their asses and keep the kid out of their hands. Do me a favor and just leave all the bastards to me alright.

Kakyoin: What and leave you all the fun? I believe Senbun and I have just as much a right to participate in this battle.

Senbun: You can't shake us of that easily JoJo!

Jotaro: Heh. Alright Senbun handle the freaks in front and don't let any get close, Kakyoin watch Senbun's back. I'll be going after the boss hiding in the back, make sure to keep them off me.

Kakyoin: It seems we are in agreement then.

Senbun: Then let's do this, Sonic Youth!

Summoning his **[STAND]** Senbun unleashes a devastating gust of wind pushing back the mindless _Shadow_s. This left an opening for Jotaro who moves forward to strike with his mighty **[STAND]**.

Jotaro: Star Platinum!

Star Platinum appearing right beside Jotaro, begins aiming his fists at the closest _Shadows_ within his range. Following his master's command Star Platinum begins his deadly barrage of punches.

Star Platinum: Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!

With each punch thrown the _Shadows _were dropping like flies. By the end of the one sided beating a substantial amount of _Shadows_ were pummeled to death. In total twenty-five Maya, three Killing Hands, and a Mach Wheel were destroyed leaving only thirty _Shadows_ remaining. Many of the troop _Shadows_ were struck with fear, panic, distress, and rage by the power of Star Platinum. The _Shadows _enraged blindly rushed at the teens attempting to kill them, however Kakyoin was prepared using Hierophant's signature attack on them.

Kakyoin: Hierophant Green Emerald Splash!

This attack knocks back all the _Shadows_, finishing them off in the process. The enemy had lost another five Maya and three more Killing Hands, but still weren't done. The two remaining Mach Wheels who were still injured from Sonic Youth's last attack, race over at high speed towards Senbun seeking revenge. Senbun pushes Hiro behind him and braces himself for what's to come. When the Mach Wheels arrive Senbun had Sonic Youth create another gust of wind that sends them flying skywards, but he wasn't done yet. Senbun inhales deeply and moves in for the kill, as they descend Senbun hit one of the Mach Wheels with a fist full of Hamon and knocks them into each other destroying them as he shouts.

Senbun: Overdrive!

Slightly pleased with his work Senbun continues onward to help his friends. The trio easily cut down the _Shadow_ forces, making major headway in reaching the boss. They finally arrive at the back of the beach where the Knight and two Gigas were watch the battle play out. Jotaro eyeing the monster with indifference walks closer to them with the intent to end this once and for all. The two Steel Gigas however were not pleased with Jotaro's arrogance, the flex slightly before they prepare to jump Jotaro. Star Platinum quickly parries the attack and sends them back, unfortunately this was not to put down the Gigas as they shook off the pain and rushed back into the fray. Thinking Jotaro would need some help with the _Shadows_, Senbun leaves Hiro in Kakyoin's capable hands. Without a single word spoken the two took a Gigas each and finished them off fast. Senbun had used a Hamon infused drop kick to cause the Gigas to fall over before he had cross spilt the _Shadow_'s head off his shoulders. In comparison Jotaro's plan of attack was simple, he had Star Platinum engage the Steel Gigas up front and used star finger impaling his fingers through its head. With the bodyguard dead and done with, Jotaro looks at the Intrepid Knight with a little mockery in his voice.

Jotaro: Well looks like your all alone now.

The _Shadow_ glares furiously at the human children. It had lost its army in a manner of minutes and the condescendence of the human with the hat only served to infuriate it even more so. Intrepid Knight howls out in rage with its horse and starts to charge at them.

Intrepid Knight: Graaaaaaaaa!

With the large monster charging at all of them Jotaro sends Star Platinum to intercept the knight with a strong hook to the mask.

Star Platinum: ORA!

While the punch had made Intrepid Knight flinch to the side, it still is able to counterattack by bash Star Platinum with its lance. Star Platinum is able to block it in time raising both arms into a makeshift shield, but the force of the attack sends him sliding back to Jotaro. Making its move again, Intrepid Knight who's mask now sporting a large crack, jabs its lance into the ground creating a destructive Heatwave attack intending to wrap things up. Senbun quickly springs into action creating a wind barrier around himself, Hiro, and Kakyoin. Jotaro however was out of the barrier's range, but he remained unfazed simply having Star Platinum defend him. Once the attack struck dust clouded the beach, the Knight waiting for the dust to settle held his weapon tight pointing it at were his enemies last were. Then out of the dust cloud emerges a tornado flying directly at the Intrepid Knight. The boys were fine thanks to the wind barrier, but the still felt the force of the attack, and the worst Jotaro had was slightly singed clothes. As they pick themselves up off the ground, they notice the creature had not made a single sound, they turn to look at the _Shadow_. To their surprise it looked as good as new, the fresh crack in its mask looking like it never existed in the first place. Wanting to put some distance and to test a theory Senbun has Sonic Youth attack with a Wind Edge, as the attack hit its target the knight absorbs the wind into its body. This shocked Senbun who then tries a different approach, unleashing a wave of sound with Sonic Youth, Senbun charges it with Hamon. The Ripple Waveform reaches its target, but the _Shadow_ remained unaffected. At that moment things were not looking good, all of Senbun's attacks involved wind which strengthened and Hamon which the demon was immune to.

Senbun: This thing is absorbing Sonic Youth's attacks and Hamon isn't making a dent!

Taking the time to figure out a plan Kakyoin takes a look at their situation and surroundings. He knew the Knight like monster was resilient enough to take a small beating from Star Platinum, granted Jotaro held back, but with all of its abilities it would not be best to fight it head on. Senbun could only fuel it and he was certain his Emerald Splash wouldn't be enough to put it down for good.

Kakyoin: I see so it's not only immune to both light and wind, but wind also heals it.

Suddenly an idea clicked in his mind as he measures the distance of all the objects on the beach. Manifesting his Hierophant Green Kakyoin slowly begins to carry out his plan in secret. In order for the plan to work fully he needed his friends to help distract the _Shadow._

Kakyoin: Senbun for now just focus on support and wait for my signal, Jotaro just keep it at bay for a small time.

Both nodding in understanding, the two walked closer to the Intrepid Knight.

Jotaro: Alright.

Senbun takes off his jacket and throws it on the ground. Stretching his arms, a little the teen glares at the Knight.

Senbun: Consider it done Kakyoin!

Their **[STANDS] **reappearing into existence the teens attack. The _Shadow_ tries to pierce the **[STANDS] **with the tip of the lance but is prevented by Sonic Youth's guitar parrying it blow for blow. This left an opening for Star Platinum to smash the Shadow's horse half and send it tumbling. The Intrepid Knight skids across the sand slowly losing momentum along the way. Unable to get up right away it raises its lance to the sky and the ground beneath the** [STANDS]** and their respective users glowed green and unleashed a torrent of wind. While the wind was powerful enough to overwhelm the likes of Star Platinum or even Sonic Youth, Jotaro and Senbun were hit directly thus affecting the **[STANDS]** directly. The wounds on their bodies were prominently shown, but they weren't deadly. The two quickly withdrew their **[STANDS]** just as the _Shadow_ Knight got back up. Seeing this as his chance the Intrepid Knight charges at Jotaro and Senbun, unbeknown to it Hierophant had been unraveling his self the entire time. Hierophant Green had slowly made a web out of its body by attaching it to multiple different objects across the beach and the _Shadow_ had made the mistake of stepping into it.

Kakyoin: It seems that you haven't noticed but you walked right into my Hierophant's trap, now Seven!

Knowing the tactic Kakyoin had in mind Senbun more than happy to Oblige.

Senbun: Do it now Sonic Youth!

The **[STAND]** heeding his call begins to do his thing. Sonic Youth unleashing a devastating soundwave from his instrument and aims the sound directly into their trap. The sound entered the web and was amplified many times over. It continued to bounce around until it hits the _Shadow_ and hurting it greatly, but it didn't stop at once. Sound blasted continuously at the Intrepid Knight form all directions, eventually it did stop, and the Shadow had long since collapsed. As it struggles to gather what strength it has left a large foreboding shadow looms over it. It belonged to none other than the high school delinquent Jotaro Kujo looking down at the _Shadow_ with the indifference he was known.

Jotaro: You know if it was anybody else, I might have pitied them, but you're a special case. Then again even if you were human it wouldn't change the result.

Intrepid Knight despite having mask for a face had a look of fear to him. If it had the capability the Intrepid Knight would have already soiled itself and would having been crying tears. Jotaro however, as most people who know him, holds a grudge and wasn't going to leave it at that. Star Platinum appears beside Jotaro and following the silent command of his user picks up the Intrepid Knight. Clenching all of the fingers on his right the **[STAND] **uppercuts the _Shadow_ into the open air.

Star Platinum: ORA!

It was pelted high into the sky, but quickly fell back to the ground. As the Knight plummets down, he catches a glimpse of what waited him. There stood Star Platinum with a menacing grin plastered on his face. Once the _Shadow_ was within his range, the **[STAND] **unwinds his mighty fists letting loose a beaten on the Intrepid Knight.

Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!

All the punches meet their mark exactly, each hit being stronger than the last. The Intrepid Knight was bodied the likes of which only Steely Dan had received. After the unrelenting shower of pain was done the _Shadow_ had exploded into a thick cloud of smog like the rest of its allies. Jotaro tilts his hat downward and walks away from the spot and back to his friends.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

After the tedious battle with the _Shadows_ at the beach the boys start walk back to where Hiro's mother was. Senbun carrying the young boy on his shoulder with Jotaro and Kakyoin walking in front and behind him respectively. They were still cautious of their surroundings after dealing with that last_ Shadow_, not wanting a similar encounter to occur they get a move on.

Senbun: That last one gave us a run for our money.

Adding his input on the _Shadow's _existence.

Kakyoin: It appears that some of these creatures may have some sort of elemental immunity.

As they were making their way back the immediately notice things starting to change once again. The world was flashing and quickly everyone was slowly starting transform back from their coffin forms. The crusaders were shell shocked by the sudden change as people just went on as if nothing had happened. During this Hiro had fallen asleep on Senbun's back with young man quickly adjusting for the dead weight of the boy. Reminding his friends, Senbun states they need to get the boy back to his mother. They make it back to the street Hiro had taken them and see his mother currently speaking to a couple police officers sobbing as she spoke.

Hiro's mother: After we walked out the front Hiro vanished. I-I don't know h-how, I was holding his hand the entire time. P-please find my son!

One of the officers tries comforting the mother the best he could saying.

Officer #1: N-now Ma'am try to stay calm we'll try our best to find your son.

Senbun Immediately feeling guilty decides to go over there to reunite the mother and son. He tells his friends to stay where they were and let him handle the situation. Making his way to the mother while trying not to wake the boy Senbun makes himself known.

Senbun: Excuse me Miss, but is this your son?

The woman turns to the teen with tears in her eyes as she sees her son sleeping on his back.

Hiro's mother: H-h-Hiro!

She immediately darts over and scoops up her son. Doing her best not to wake Hiro she holds him close in her arms. The officers look at Senbun with suspicion in their eyes. Senbun breathes easy at the heart-warming scene, he decides to leave them be and get back to his friends. Just as he was about to leave the second officer places his hand on Senbun's shoulder. The officers take a good look at him noticing he was a teenage despite having the height and physique of an adult. The state of both him and Hiro were in immediately caught their attention.

Officer#2: Hold it kid! Just where do you think you're going? How did you find the kid and why are both your clothes torn!?

Releasing that everyone was transformed into a coffin felt as if time hadn't passed, Senbun knew he was in trouble if he didn't think up a story. He decided to tell the officers a carefully edited version of the story.

Senbun: I found the kid when me and my friends were walking down the road. We heard some yelling and found this freak with a mask chasing him. The bastard had a blade on him and almost cut me. After we finally pinned him to the ground his friends showed up and we had to deal with them too. There was too many of them so we got the kid out of there as fast as we could.

The officers look the boy in the eye as they listened to his story to see any hints of him lying. They found none and were quick to change their tune immediately asking the boy questions.

Officer#1: Any unique features you might have noticed at all? Height? Age? Even the mask description itself would be plenty.

While he knew the Officers meant well pressing him for answers. Senbun knew they wouldn't be able to find the _Shadows_ and didn't want the police's attention on them. Replying calmly Senbun merely states how held no information for them.

Senbun: I didn't really get a good look at any of the guys. It all happened so fast and it was pretty dark back there. Sorry for not being any help, but me and my friends need to get back home now.

Nodding the second policer merely shakes Senbun's hand reassuring the teen no harm was done.

Officer#2: No worries kid, if anything we should be thanking you for finding the kid in the first place.

The first officer sickened by the thought of these scumbags tells Senbun.

Officer#1: If you see anyone that could have belonged to that group don't hesitate to inform the police understand?

Understanding he wouldn't really be able tell the police anything Senbun still nodded his head and politely saying.

Senbun: Yes sir.

Hiro's mom walks over to Senbun lightly bowing her head in respect to the boy who saved her son.

Hiro's mother: T-thank you for finding my son young man.

Scratching the back of his head Senbun waves off the gesture. Taking a look at the sleeping Hiro Senbun rubs the boy's head gently so he wouldn't wake him.

Senbun: No problem I'm glad to help out, make sure you both get home safely.

After deeming that the mother didn't need to thank him and just wished her luck, Hiro's mom nods and swipes some tears from her eyes.

Hiro's mother: O-of course, the same to you.

With that the that exchange Senbun waves goodbye as he returns to his friends who waited for him down the road. The night had taken its toll on the young heroes while they still had much to talk about, it was late out, and they were tired from the day's events. They decided to head home and rest up for a few hours, but the thoughts that filled their heads remained.

* * *

**MORNING**

**Wednesday, August 5th, 2009**

* * *

The following Morning was rough for the boys waking up rather late. There wasn't much awaiting them per say, but the **[STRANGE] **events that happened their first in this new **[WORLD]** wasn't something that could be swept under the rug. A child almost died and who knew how long this was going on for. Not finding any answers just discussing it amongst themselves the three crusaders head out to gather any information on the nightly event or any possible leads home. After asking people as they ate breakfast in a local café, they hit the streets in search of answers. The went shop to shop, asked any passerby, and even went to a library in the end. They tried to access the internet on a library computer but found no articles on the subjects that helped. With nothing coming up the group decides to head home, but on the way Kakyoin notices something strange.

Kakyoin: Hold it, something is going on over there.

Jotaro and Senbun both turn their attention to the scene ahead. Both of their faces turn sour at what their seeing. At the side of a store an old man is being harassed by three sleazy looking guys with two girls watching in amusement. The young men dressed up in fancy clothing looked to be drunk and the skinny pale old man was shaking slightly. Now one could ask how it came to this, you see if one looked closely, they could see broken shards of glass and sake on the ground. The old man had been carrying several heavy bags groceries and didn't see one of them while he was walking around the corner. This result in the man's drink falling and splashing him, ruining both his shoes and his pants. The old man falls to the ground and lost his groceries. One of the drunken thugs walks up to the man with irritation seeping in his voice as he slurs his words.

Gangster#1: LoOK w-WhAt Ya DiD yA Ge-gEeZeR!

A crazed and condescending smile spend on the second thugs face. Moving in closer acting as if he was the elderly man's friend.

Gangster#2: Do ya know who you're dealing with?! This Masaru Kenta and he don't take kindly to those who get in his way!

Fearing for his life the man bows his head at the man. You could tell he was in pain from the action and struggling to keep it up.

Old man: I-I'm t-terribly so-sorry.

The two women with the gangsters started to snicker. One of them speaks with a haughty attitude.

Young woman#1: Ugh old people always seem to get in the way!

The second woman with the intent to encourage the men, begins to complain in a dramatic fashion.

Young woman#2: Seriously, he is just killing the buzz.

Picking up on what the women wanted to happen Kenta smirks. Smiling a wicked grin, the man walks up to their soon to be victim. Staring down the helpless old man Kenta had an aura of killing intent surrounding him.

Kenta: See here you old fart! Me and boys were having a fun time with these lovely ladies, here you come ruining the party. Now my favorite clothes are ruined, and the ladies are upset. Normally I'm reasonable enough, but today I just can't be bothered.

Scared out of his mind the old man begs with tears in his eyes.

Old man: N-no p-please!

Not in the least sympathetic Kenta commands his goons with a cold voice.

Kenta: Take him back to the alley and make sure he doesn't bump into high class people ever again.

The wasted thug sadistically taking joy in messing with the peaceful guy smirks.

Gangster#1: Heh! Y-YOu gOt iT boSS! Le-LeTs gO yA oLD pIEce oF shit!

Just before the two thugs could surround their soon to be victim a hand reaches out. It belongs to none other than Kakyoin, grabbing the shoulder of the second thug holding him in place.

Kakyoin: Excuse me.

Clearly confused by the teen's sudden appearance the thug drops his friendly guise.

Gangster#2: Huh!? Who the hell are ya!?

Instead of replying Kakyoin simply glared at him, before quickly putting the jerk into a headlock slowly choking the air from his lunges.

Kakyoin: Take this as my introduction.

Angry at the sight of his friend being man handle the first thug charges headfirst.

Gangster#1: Y-yOu! WhY YoU fUcKiNg BaSTaRd!

Unfortunately for him he failed to notice the presence of Senbun who was directly beside him. The boy had a usually non-chalant expression on his face.

Senbun: Man being drunk really does make you bat shit stupid. Why don't we fix that right now!?

The usually peaceful teen dispatches the drunken man with a swift uppercut to the chin. This sent the guy flying before falling flat on his back into the sidewalk, the two women of the group shrieked at the violence and quickly ran from the scene. Kenta, infuriated by the strange occurrence, demanded answers from the two teens.

Kenta: Who the fuck are you fucking pricks!

Suddenly a _shadow_ looms over Kenta's person. Turning around he spots Jotaro standing directly behind, who was already looking like he was tired of the whole ordeal.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, You guys are some of the lowest scum I've seen.

Without warning Jotaro decks the gang leader directly in his face with a mean right hook. The blows send the boss directly into some trash in the alley. Stagger for a full two minutes to get up Kenta shouts.

Kenta: Y-yo-you bitch my face, my fucking face! Don't you think you won't get away with this! I have fifty more guys where that came from! Trust me when I say that I'll have all your head mounted on my wall!

After the declaration Kakyoin finishes knocking out his guy and drops him to the ground. Turning to his compatriots Kakyoin replies to the threat with a nonchalant attitude.

Kakyoin: Well that's a predicament if I have ever heard one.

Feed up with being seen as a joke by some no name kids, Kenta shouts at them with a booming voice.

Kenta: YOU THINK I'M PLAYING AROUND YOU SMUG BRATS.

Serious expressions dawn on the faces of the three stranded crusaders.

Kakyoin: Oh, we know you aren't bluffing. In fact, we are taking this matter with the upmost seriousness, right Jotaro?

With his ever-neutral look Jotaro slowly moves in closer.

Jotaro: It looks like the only option we have left is to kill these guys.

Feeling as if his heart just skipped a beat in terror Kenta tries in vain to stop them.

Kenta: H-hu-HUh!? What, wait a minute!

Jotaro: Sorry what was that?

Still scared out of his wits the gangster boss tries to put up a brave front.

Kenta: You can't t-treat me like this you bastards.

Suddenly Senbun in a silent rage slowly creeps forward towards the frightened man.

Senbun: You don't get a say in this, so don't go bossing us around you hypocrite.

As he advanced upon him, Kenta began to lose his bravado instantly.

Senbun: Both of your goons were about to the same to the old man because you told them to so. I think it's only fair we do the same.

After Senbun said his piece the two other crusaders followed suit, slowly enclosing the rude man. Jotaro picks up Kenta by the shirt collar glaring directly at him.

Jotaro: Listen up because I hate repeating myself. The name is Jotaro Kujo and I don't take kindly to bastards thinking they can't get away with hurting someone for their sick pleasure. So, if I ever hear about you pulling anymore of this shit, I personally send you on a one way trip to hell. Do you understand?

Willing to agree to anything if it would get him away from these monsters Kenta nodes his head.

Kenta: F-fine I got it! Now let me go already.

Jotaro: Oh, we'll let you go, but first a little incentive to make sure you behave.

Confusion clearly written on his friend.

Kenta: H-hu wha do yo-?

Before he could finish, he is hit in the face and sent spiraling into the ally dumpster.

Star Platinum: Ora!

Kenta: Ugh!

After dispelling his [STAND] Jotaro tilted his hat downward and sighed in annoyance.

Jotaro: That should be enough to get through the bastard's thick skull.

As Jotaro goes back to join his friends, Kakyoin is seen helping the old man up.

Old man: Th-thanks sonny. I was afraid what was going to happen back there.

Kakyoin: It was no problem sir. Would you like some help with your groceries?

Old man: N-no I can handle this much on my own. Besides you three already did so much for me already.

Senbun: Alright, but if you need help dealing with these punks again just let us know and we'll deal with it.

Old man: Okay, thank you have nice day!

Kakyoin: To you as well sir and take care.

Jotaro: Seven don't go putting words in my mouth.

Senbun: Yeah sorry about that, but we all know you would do it. With a promise or without one you would still beat the bastards to a pulp.

Jotaro smirks at the claim, not deny the statement. Despite his rough and blank exterior Senbun read him like a book. With that being said they took off in search of answers.

* * *

**_LATER_**

* * *

In a seemingly abandoned building Kenta and his two men enter still battered from their encounter with the stardust crusaders.

Gangster#1: Boss what are we gonna do?

Surprised by the state they were the rest of Kenta's men ask what happened to them. After explaining the entire story many members were laughing at their bosses' misfortune.

Gangster#3: Seriously you guys got beat up by a bunch of kids?

Still pissed off from what occurred, Kenta shouts enraged by the mockery of his underlings.

Kenta: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

All the laughing stopped as the members knew better than to push their bosses' buttons too much.

Gangster#4: Ease up boss. We just need to find those kids and teach em' a lesson.

Kenta: Are you crazy! Those guys are monsters! When I got back there was word of those kids beating up the Takeshi gang with their bare hands.

Gangster#2: So, are we just leave it at that?

Kenta: No, you numbskull! I am going to get those brats and the best part is I don't even need to get my hands dirty!

The boss of the group moves to the desk that has a laptop placed on it. Starting it up and opening a new browser, Kenta quickly types in the URL of a website. Most of the gang members look on with confusion.

Gangster#1: Boss are sure this is legit?

Dismissing the concerns of his lackeys Kenta continues to work.

Kenta: Of course, remember the head of the Kaze bikers?

Most of the members become perplexed by the random question.

Gangster#5: Yeah, why? W-wait boss don't tell me...

Kenta: Let's just say I took a gamble and it paid off big.

The man begins to type in the information. A mad grin sprouts on his face and he begins to chuckle darkly.

Kenta: This will show that brat what will happen when someone crosses me!

* * *

**STAND STATS**

Stand Name: Hierophant Green

User: Noriaki Kakyoin

Power: C

Speed: B

Range: A

Precision: C

Durability: B

Potential: D

Hierophant Green is a Long-Distance **[STAND]**, and it has many abilities to assist it in combat and scouting. However, the **[STAND]** is relatively weak in direct hand-to-hand combat, as a trade-off for its great distance-based abilities. Hierophant Green's original appearance is not humanoid, but instead just a group of connected membranes, it is able to unravel itself into multiple long strings for multiple purposes such as acting like ropes. Hierophant Green's most powerful ability is the Emerald splash, when it gathers energy into its body, causing it to glow bright green, before firing off a large amount of energy which takes the form of emeralds.


End file.
